Cute High Digital Defense Club Love!
by soranomomo93
Summary: Había pasado un mes desde que los Batle lovers y Caerula Adamas habían unido fuerzas y derrotaron a Hireashi, poniendo fin a "¿Puedo conquistar la tierra?", pero lo que ninguno de los ocho chicos imagino, es que un nuevo productor, un nuevo programa y, sobretodo, un nuevo peligro estaban por caer sobre la tierra y el mundo digital.


Capítulo 1: un nuevo problema llega a Binan

Había pasado un mes desde que los Batle lovers y Caerula Adamas habían unido fuerzas y derrotaron a Hireashi, poniendo fin a "¿Puedo conquistar la tierra?", pero lo que ninguno de los ocho chicos imagino, es que un nuevo productor, un nuevo programa y, sobretodo, un nuevo peligro estaban por caer sobre la tierra y el mundo digital.

Todo comenzó en el festival tecnológico de la preparatoria Binan, una exhibición en donde los estudiantes tenían la oportunidad de acercarse y conocer los nuevos avances y descubrimientos de la informática y tecnológicos, aplicados en la salud, entretenimiento, robótica, etc., los miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban en su salón de reuniones terminando con el itinerario para los siguientes tres días de eventos, era una mañana silenciosa y calmada, cuando...

-Ayúdenme!- se escuchó un grito alarmante del otro lado de la puerta que conectaba con el club de defensa de la tierra, -Ese chico no ha dejado a ese animal rosa?- pregunto Akoya sin dejar su tasa de té, -Es culpa del wombat, sabe que es muy tierno y Yumoto no puede evitar achucharlo- dijo Arima sin dejar de poner atención al cuidado de las plantas que adornaba el cuarto, -Concuerdo, además de que me parece sospechoso que aún no allá regresado a su planeta- concluyo Kinshiro, sin dejar su papeleo.

Los tres estudiantes siguieron con sus actividades, sin preocuparse por el ruido de la otra habitación, en el mes que había trascurrido ya se habían acostumbrado al ruido de sus nuevos amigos; ya habían terminado con los preparativos para el festival, cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y Wom-san entro corriendo a la sala de delegados, seguido por Yumoto, -¡Aléjate de mí!- grito el marsupial tratando de perder al chico, -¿Pero que es esto?- pregunto enojado Kinshiro, -Yumoto!, no puedes entrar así a los salones ajenos- se asomó Atsushi a la puerta, junto al resto de los miembro del club de defensa.

Y en menos de un pestañeo, el cuarto del consejo estudiantil se volvió un caos, mientras En y Atsushi trataban de parar al más joven, Ryuu e Io trataban de alcanzar al wombat, Akoya se había subido al escritorio y gritaba cosas de que eso no era lindo ni bello, Arima también se había unido al intento de atrapar al wombat, y Kinshiro solo seguía sentado en su escritorio en silencio, pero con la paciencia agotándosele poco a poco, hasta que...-QUIERE TODO EL MUNDO GUARDAR SILENCIO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?- el grito llego hasta los baños Kuratama.

-EH? Solo tenías que pedirlo- dijo despreocupado En, una vez que la tranquilidad había regresado, los ocho chicos caminaban rumbo a la oficina del director, Yumoto se iba disculpando (sin soltar al wombat) y Kinshiro solo asentía o soltaba monosílabos, -Kinshiro-senpai, no quise armar tanto alboroto- seguía su catálogo de disculpas el rubio, -Si Yumoto, ya lo has mencionado- dijo el presidente sin ver al menor.

Este soltó un momento al marsupial y abrazo por la espalda al peliblanco, -No te enojes conmigo por favor- decía el menor sin soltar al mayor, -¡Ya...ya te dije que te perdono!- decía algo rojo el presidente, mientras los dos seguían en su discusión, los otros seis chicos y el marsupial los veían algo extrañados, -Oigan, no les parece raro que esos dos se lleven tan bien en poco tiempo?- dijo en voz baja Ryuu, -Bueno, supongo que es un avance en el carácter del presidente- dijo con una gotita en la frente Arima, -Este es el poder del amor- dijo orgulloso Wom-san, a lo que los chicos solo rodaron los ojos.

Los chicos se detuvieron frente al salón del club de periodismo, los del consejo estudiantil se puso algo serio, -Sucede algo Kin-chan?- pregunto Atsushi viendo a su amigo, -Tenemos que hacer una pequeña parada- respondió este abriendo la puerta, -Esperen por favor- dijo el joven antes de entrar con los otros dos chicos de blanco; en el interior los únicos dos miembros de ese club estaban frente a la pantalla, al parecer ninguno había notado la presencia de los del consejo.

-¡Perfecto, un poco más y todo estará listo para el nuevo show!- dijo emocionado Kou, su compañero solo asintió emocionado, -¿Se puede saber que traen ustedes dos entre manos?- dijo de repente Kinshiro, asustando a los dos miembros del club de periodismo quienes voltearon lentamente hasta encarar a los tres chicos, -¡Kusatsu!, ¡Pero que sorpresa!- decía nervioso el chico, -¿Qué es eso del nuevo show?, ¿no estarán tramando nada malo o sí?- decía Akoya acomodándose el cabello, los dos chicos se miraron en complicidad.

-PE...pero que cosas dicen, solo... Solo estamos trabajando en la cobertura de la feria- dijo nervioso el de lentes, mientras tanto Tazawa minimizaba la ventana abierta de la pantalla sin que los chicos de blanco notaran esta acción, -Solo estamos organizando unas entrevistas en video- decía el chico de coleta.

Los tres miembros del consejo estudiantil los vieron de forma sospechosa, más el presidente que tenía cierta sospecha desde hace algún tiempo, -¿Están al tanto de que están en periodo de prueba por sus acciones pasadas, no es así?- decía Arima sonriendo, algo que puso más nerviosos a los chicos, -Juramos que no estamos haciendo nada malo...- dijo finalmente Kou, con una última mirada, los tres chicos salieron del cuarto.

Los miembros del club de periodismo dieron un suspiro cuando la puerta se serró, regresando al programa que tenían abierto en la computadora, -¿Crees que ellos ya sepan algo?- pregunto Tazawa dando los últimos toques a su trabajo, -Aunque así fuera, cuando reaccionen ya será demasiado tarde- decía orgulloso el de lentes, -El nuevo show está por salir al aire, y los actores deben entrar a escena- decía con una sonrisa el joven.

-000-

-A que rayos vino todo eso- decía Ryuu mientras él y los chicos del club de defensa caminaban por los puestos de la feria, -No sé...fue demasiado extraño- le respondía Io, quien estaba viendo como su dinero iba y venía en su computadora, -Tal vez tenga que ver con las sospechas de Kin-Chan y...- decía Atsuchi bajando la voz viendo al wombat en brazos de Yumoto, -...Y el porque Wom-San no ha regresado a su planeta- explicaba el peli azul, -Porque debería ser sospechoso eso?- preguntaba En, sorpresiva mente interesado por la plática.

Mientras los cinco chicos caminaban tranquilos, estos eran vigilados a la distancia por los miembros del club de periodismo, -Que inicie el espectáculo, ve y enciende la máquina, yo los llevare a la trampa... Perdón, el set de filmación- ordenaba Kou a su compañero, este asintió y se dirigió a solo el sabia donde, mientras Kou seguía vigilando a los chicos.

Regresando con el club de defensa, Atsuchi les explicaba a los otros tres mayores lo que Kinshiro le había platicado sobre sus sospechas sobre el motivo de la estadía del marsupial, -No creo que solo porque Wom-san siga aquí sea motivo de sospecha de que algo valla a pasar, o si?- decía Io mientras cerraba su computadora, -Si, es un poco paranoico, o no?- decía En mientras reprimía un bostezo, -Yo solo estoy aquí para asegurarme que nada malo pase en este bello planeta- dijo de repente el marsupial asustando a los chicos, -Hace cuanto que estas escuchando?- le pregunto Atsushi un poco nervioso.

-Wom-san solo se preocupa que alguien de su planeta trate de aprovecharse del planeta otra vez, solo eso- defendía Yumoto a su amigo peludo, -Mm, eso me hace creer que Kinshiro tiene razón- dijo En, lo que provocó que el animal dijera su "Ojio", confirmando la sospecha del joven, -Wom-san, hay algo que quieras decirnos?- dijo el castaño, logrando que el animalito rosado temblara en los brazos de Yumoto, -Esto...esto...¡miren, hay vienen los chicos!- dijo el wombat feliz de esa interrupción, los cinco chicos voltearon para ver a sus amigos acercarse a ellos, -Tardaron un poco, problemas con el director?- pregunto Io cuando los tres chicos de blanco estaban cerca.

-Para nada, pero el viejo ya llego a la edad en que le da vueltas a un mismo asunto- se quejó Akoya masajeándose las cienes, -Por fortuna ya quedo todo arreglado, así que tenemos la tarde libre- dijo alegre Arima; los ocho chicos recorrieron la feria, deteniéndose en los puestos y jugando un poco con los aparatos de algunos stands, ya casi era la hora de la salida, cuando Kinshiro recordó algo, -Chicos, a alguno de ustedes les gusta los videojuego?- pregunto mientras los ocho se encontraban descansando en una de las bancas de la escuela.

-¡A mí sí!- contestaron a coro Yumoto y Ryuu, -Pues no me considero fan, pero si- dijo Atsushi rascándose la cabeza, -Eres más fan del anime, o no?- pregunto En a su amigo, -Pues no me gustan, pero sería interesante y productivo invertir en ese mercado- dijo Io mientras seguía trabajando en su computadora, -Porque la pregunta Kinshiro - san?- dijo Akoya, quien tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Arima, -Mañana harán una muestra del nuevo simulador que Ni-#+o hará para sus videojuegos- explico el albino, -Aunque podríamos mostrárselos antes, por si les interesa- termino de explicar.

-¡Eso estaría increíble!- grito el más chico del grupo, poniéndose de repente en pie, -Creo que yo paso, ese tipo de cosas no me parecen que estén tan llenas de amor- dijo el marsupial bajando de los brazos de Yumoto, -Los veré más tarde- se despidió el marsupial dirigiéndose a la zona de comida; -Pero Kinshiro, eso no los metería en problemas?- pregunto algo apenado el de lentes, -Descuiden, si nos cachan podemos decir que están haciendo un trabajo para su club- dijo Arima poniéndose de pie también, -Claro, no creo que haya mayor problema- concordó Akoya, por lo que en menos de dos minutos los chicos se encontraban frente a la entrada del auditorio.

-Solo recuerden no tocar nada- explico Kinshiro abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a los chicos; dentro de este se encontraban varias máquinas y pantallas, que aunque no abarcaban gran espacio, si imponían con su presencia, -Es asombroso!- grito maravillado Yumoto, -Aunque también parece de película de ciencia ficción- dijo Ryuu mientras veía algunos paneles, -Seguro que esto es un simulador?- pregunto escéptico En, -Según lo que explicaron los de Nin$-%o, este es solo un prototipo, funciona básicamente igual que los simuladores de realidad virtual, pero la potencia de este es mayor- comenzó a explicar Arima, -Y estos son los lentes con los que funciona?- dijo Yumoto tomando unos lentes que estaban sobre una mesa, de repente las maquinas se prendieron, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-Les dije que no tocaran nada- dijo enojado el peliblancos, -Nadie ha tocado nada- dijeron a coro los otros siete chicos, mientras Yumoto dejaba disimuladamente los lentes en su lugar, el ruido de una puerta azotándose llamo su atención, vieron como una de las salidas de emergencia quedaba levemente abierta, -Genial, alguien se coló al sótano- dijo molesto el presidente mientras se dirigía a investigar, -Espera Kin-chan! Que tal si es algo malo?- lo detuvo Atsushi, el albino detuvo su marcha un momento.

-Puede ser, aun así, como presidente del consejo estudiantil no puedo permitir que alguien arruine el festival- dijo decidido el chico, -Pues entonces iremos contigo- dijo decidido En, para sorpresa del resto y sobretodo, de Atsushi y Kinshiro, -Ni hablar, no puedo involucra a los estudiantes de esta manera- dijo cortante el peliblancos, -Pero, qué tal si tiene que ver con las sospechas que has tenido estos días?- dijo Yumoto, logrando que el presidente desistiera de su intento de ir a investigar solo.

-Es un poco pesimista pensar eso...- empezó a reflexionar Io, -Pero con base a nuestras experiencia pasadas, cuando algo parece no tener importancia, un gran enemigo aparece y ataca- dijo pensativo Yumoto, -Y cuando Yumoto se pone serio, es que realmente algo anda mal- concluyo Atsushi, a lo que el resto del club de defensa asintió. Fue así, que los ocho chicos terminaron yendo a investigar quién era el intruso en el sótano, y que era lo que se proponía.

Ya en el sótano, los ocho se dividieron y comenzaron a buscar en las diferentes puestas que había, pero no encontraron nada, -Tal vez sobre pensamos las cosas y solo fue el viento- dijo Akoya al no encontrar nada raro en el sótano, -Puede ser...- dijeron no muy convencido Kinshiro y En, -Bueno, supongo que con esto se cierra este caso...- había comenzado a decir Ryuu, cuando una puerta se abrió sola frente a ellos, -Creí que esa puerta estaba bloqueada- dijo asombrado Arima, -¿De donde es esa puerta?- pregunto Yumoto con intención de entrar en ella, -Espera, es del antiguo cuarto de calderas- lo detuvo Kinshiro tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Aún hay calderas aquí?- pregunto confundido Ryuu, -Claro que no tonto- le respondió Akoya, lo que hizo enojar al otro peli rosa, -Fueron deshabilitadas hace años, sin embargo, como era difícil retirarlas las dejaron hay, y se supone que la puerta había sido bloqueada para evitar que los estudiantes se metieran en problemas- Explico Kinshiro a los demás chicos, -Esto comienza a ser muy sospechoso- dijo Io tratando de ver en el interior de la oscura habitación, un ruido se produjo dentro de esta, alertando más a los chicos.

-Deberíamos regresar y pedir ayuda- sugirió Atsushi preocupado, -Pero... Qué pasa si es Hireashi o algún nuevo enemigo?- cuestiono Yumoto para sorpresa de los otros chicos, -Además, aún tenemos nuestro poderes, si algo pasa solo nos trasformamos- dijo el rubio enseñando su pulsera, los mayores se vieron, esperando que alguien dijera algo; -Entraremos a investigar, pero si es algo más allá de nuestras manos, nos retiramos- propuso el presidente al resto de sus compañeros, quienes asintieron aprobando el plan.

Los ocho entraron en silencio y cuidando no hacer ningún ruido, dentro de la habitación solo había maquinas viejas y oxidadas, el ambiente era húmedo y levemente oscuro, cuando llegaron al centro de esta, se toparon con algo muy extraño: una maquina nueva, -Que no habían dicho que esto estaba en des uso?- pregunto En acercándose a revisar la máquina, -Genial, otro loco se volvió a meter a la escuela- dijo con fastidio Ryuu pensando en el nuevo enemigo al que deberían enfrentarse, -No hay que hacer deducciones precipitadas, a la mejor esta máquina ya estaba aquí desde hace tiempo- trato Atsushi de restar importancia a la máquina.

Yumoto se acercó a esta, en la parte tracera estaba compuesta de botones y una pantalla, en tanto que la parte delantera, le recordó al láser de una película de los ochenta, el chico se colocó frente a esta, cosa que alarmó al peliblancos cuando se dio cuenta de las acciones del menor, -¡Yumoto! No vayas a tocar esa cosa- dijo alarmado Kinshiro, -¡Claro que no voy a hacer nada!- dijo algo molesto el rubio, cuando este se alejó, la maquina se prendió sola, lo que parecía se la punta del láser comenzó a moverse primero de arriba abajo, y después para asombro de los chicos, toda la maquina comenzó a girar en su propio eje.

-¿!Pero que rayos!?- gritaron los ocho chicos, cuando termino de girar, el láser apuntaba directo a Akoya, quien para su mala fortuna, estaba en una esquina acorralado, -¡Esto no es bueno!- dijo aterrado el pelirosa, el láser comenzó a emitir energía, la cual salió disparada directo al chico quien se cubrió al no poder escapar de eso, -¡Cuidado!- grito Ryuu poniéndose frente a este y siendo alcanzado por el rayo.

Los otros vieron como este se convertía en luz, la cual regreso a la máquina, -Que rayos...Ryuu!- grito Io corriendo hacia la máquina, la cual se volvió a activar de repente y lanzo el mismo rayo, el cual dio a Io quien no pudo evitarlo, con el mismo resultado que su amigo; -No dejen que ese rayo los toque- grito Atsushi esquivando uno de los rayos, los chicos que quedaban trataban de esquivar el rayo la maquina, pero el reducido espacio no les permitía moverse fácilmente, de repente y al no fijarse bien por donde corría, Atsushi, tropezó y cayó al suelo, momento en que uno de los rayos le dio.

En trato de ayudar a su amigo, pero para mala fortuna del chico, este le dio a el también, siendo ambos tragados por la maquina, -¡Chicos!- el grito de Yumoto alerto a los chicos del consejo, -Hay que apagar esa máquina- grito Kinshiro a los demás, -¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?- grito Akoya enojado, pero al distraerse un momento, no vio como un rayo iba directo a este, -¡Cuidado!- grito Arima empujando al chico, solo para que el rayo terminara dándole a el.

Ya solo estaban Akoya, Yumoto y Kinshiro en el cuarto con la maquina, con dificultad, Akoya vio en una de las paredes algo parecido a un cable de alimentación, el cual logro ver que era de la máquina, por fortuna se encontraba cerca de Kinshiro, -¡Presidente, cerca de la pared!- grito el peli rosa, pero como si la maquina tuviera vida propia, apunto directo al chico y lazo un nuevo rayo, el cual por la velocidad que llevaba no dio tiempo a Akoya de esquivarlo.

Kinshiro dirigió su vista a la pared que había dicho Akoya, corrio a él para tratar de desconectarla, pero la maquina giro a donde estaba el chico lanzando su rayo, -Kinshiro!- escucho el peliblancos el grito de Yumoto, este lo empujo para evitar que el rayo le diera, siendo capturado por este, -¡Yumoto!- grito el chico en el piso viendo como el rubio era consumido por el rayo, el cual de inmediato se giró a él y le apunto.

Kinshiro se levantó lentamente, esperando a que la maquina lo atacara de igual forma, pero esta se quedó estática, -Valla, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, ni siquiera pudimos grabar gran cosa- dijo una voz en la oscuridad, Kinshiro vio a los dos miembros del club de periodismo salir de detrás de unas máquinas con una sonrisa burlona, -Tu...- la ira en la voz de Kinshiro era notable.

-No pongas esa cara, tus amigos están bien- dijo el de lentes restándole importancia, -¿Ahora que es lo que quieren?- grito enojado el peliblancos, -Tranquilo, es un nuevo productor el que nos contactó, y te aseguro que este nuevo show será un éxito!- dijo entusiasmado Kou, lo que provocó que el peliblancos solo se enfadara más, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los chicos, -Mira la hora?, la transmisión está por comenzar! Sonríe a la cámara- dijo el de lentes, al tiempo que la maquina se volvía a activar, Kinshiro no se movió, dejo que el rayo le diera, dándole una última mirada de furia a los chicos.

-¿De verdad estarán bien?- pregunto Tazawa apagando la cámara, -En serio te preguntas eso ahora?, tranquilo, el productor dijo que era un mundo controlado, ¿que podría salir mal?- dijo el de lentes, mientras los dos salían del cuarto, -Pronto dará inicio el show- dijo feliz mientras abos salían del cuarto.


End file.
